Mauvaise amie
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Chloé avait cet ami qui avait, pour la première fois, le droit de se mêler à ses semblables. Puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle, il ne pouvait qu'être gay n'est-ce pas? Quel mal y avait-il à l'inviter dans une soirée de filles? [Adrinette] Sans pouvoir AU


_+++ Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes réelles ne serait qu'un simple hasard. Je n'habite même pas en France. Je ne saurais même pas dire qui en est le chef d'état actuel. Je vis sur la planète Miraculous ;). +++_

* * *

Adrien n'en revenait pas. Avait-il bien entendu? Est-ce que son père avait réellement, au bout d'une vingtaine de demandes semblables échelonnées sur une année, finalement accepté qu'il aille à une fête? Et pas seulement une fête, un _party_?

«_Vraiment_?» demanda-t-il encore, incrédule.

«Bien sûr! Puisque c'est la jeune Dubois qui invite. Son père est le directeur de l'opéra Garnier. J'ai toute confiance en ces gens pour ta sécurité. Sais-tu qui d'autre sera présent?» demanda le styliste sans vraiment lever les yeux de son travail.

Adrien tenta de ce reprendre et se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la grande jeune fille maniérée qui l'avait abordé pour l'inviter chez le traiteur quatre étoiles où il était allé chercher des en-cas pour sa journée à l'école. «Chloé sera là aussi normalement. Claudia et elle sont amies et elle est invitée aussi.»

Adrien se donna une claque mentale pour se sortir de sa transe. Depuis son entrée au lycée l'année précédente, il s'était bien fait quelques amis proches et ceux-ci l'avaient très souvent invité à passer du temps avec eux en dehors des cours mais c'était seulement la troisième fois que son père acceptait qu'il sorte en dehors de ses obligations en deux ans.

Dommage, ce n'était pas avec ses amis.

Mais, il allait aller à un party. Un vrai party! Avec de la musique, de la danse, des jeux. Peut-être même rencontrerait-il une fille qui accepterait de danser avec lui.

«Par contre Adrien, ton chauffeur à un rendez-vous chez son cardiologue tôt le lendemain matin, alors si quelque chose ne convient pas, essaie de prendre ton mal en patience ou demande un transport à M. Dubois et laisse dormir ton chauffeur s'il-te-plaît.» nota M. Agreste.

«Sans problème, Père.»

Un party! Un vrai! Et Adrien avait la permission d'y passer la nuit!

Sauf que… oups. Ce n'était pas le genre par party auquel Adrien avait pensé.

Naturellement Claudia Dubois était une fille. Et naturellement en tant qu'élève dans une école privée, la plupart de ses amies étaient des filles. Mais qu'Adrien soit le seul invité masculin, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Bah! Ainsi, il ne risquait pas de se faire voler une jolie fille sous son nez par un autre.

La fête commença de façon plutôt classique, un dîner servit dans la grande salle à manger par les maîtres d'hôtel, les cadeaux offerts et les bitcheries inévitables qui y allaient de paire. Au moins, le cadeau d'Adrien, une veste venant de la nouvelle collection de son père, avait-elle été appréciée par la fêtée.

Celle-ci s'appelait Aimée. C'était la meilleure amie de Claudia qui donnait cette fête en son honneur. Adrien les connaissait depuis des années mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de passer du temps avec elles en dehors des grandes occasions comme les seconds mariages ou la très sélecte fête de Noël que le président de la république donnait chaque année à Paris.

Sa fille à lui aussi était présente d'ailleurs. C'était une petite rouquine aux yeux noirs. En tout, il y avait une douzaine d'invités, onze filles et lui seul de garçon. Adrien allait passer la nuit avec les héritières les plus huppées de la France. L'une d'entre elle était même revenue spécialement du Maroc pour l'occasion.

Si Nino voyait ça! Il serait malade de jalousie lorsqu'Adrien lui raconterait lundi! Nino avait beau être presque en couple avec Alya, n'empêche qu'il avait son côté macho et qu'il répétait toujours qu'Adrien était chanceux d'avoir tout ce qu'il fallait pour plaire aux filles.

Pourtant, Adrien ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si bien. Jamais encore, une fille ne lui avait déclaré être amoureuse de lui. Pas vraiment qu'il aurait accepté n'importe qui comme petite amie mais, il aurait bien aimé qu'une fille intéressante, s'intéresse à lui en retour.

Que ce soit à l'école ou parmi ce groupe de connaissance, aucune fille n'était jamais venue vers lui l'invité à un rendez-vous. En retour, il est vrai qu'Adrien non plus n'avait jamais invité une fille.

Évidemment, la première raison en était son père. Comment sortir avec une fille lorsqu'on est cloîtré dans un manoir derrière un haut mur de pierre? Et ensuite, et bien, Adrien n'était simplement jamais tombé amoureux. Il avait plusieurs amies de genre féminin parmi les élèves de sa classe mais aucune n'avait fait chavirer son cœur.

La suite du party fut beaucoup moins comme il s'y attendait. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait apporté un pyjama pour la nuit, il ne s'attendait simplement pas à en faire usage dans un party ressemblant à ceux que Nino lui avait décrit.

Le mulâtre avait déjà raconté à Adrien qu'ils avaient fait une partie de basket durant l'anniversaire de Kim. Évidemment, il fallait s'attendre à être obligé de faire des activités d'un autre style dans une fête où il n'y avait pratiquement que des filles.

Différentes oui. Mais à ce point?

Une fois toutes les filles et lui revenues en pyjama dans la grande salle, des maquilleuses, coiffeuses, pédicures, esthéticiennes, masseuses et autre techniciennes en beauté en tout genre avaient envahie la pièce proposant leurs services aux invitées qui ne semblaient aucunement surprises.

Adrien était plutôt gêné et accepta finalement un massage du dos. La pédicure des pieds ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça.

Les filles finalement entre elles après le départ de tout le personnel, elles attaquèrent le buffet que les serviteurs avaient disposé pendant les soins corporels.

«Tu ne t'es pas fait maquiller, Adrien?» remarqua Francine, une petite brune avec une pixie cut adorable et des mèches dorées.

«Non, je ne porte généralement du maquillage que pour les séances photos ou les défilés.» répondit-il amicalement.

«Qui est ta maquilleuse habituelle?» demanda Claudia.

«C'est un homme, c'est Esteban de l'agence Azur. Il travaille en équipe avec Rochelle à la coiffure.»

«À oui, je la connais, elle est excellente.» approuva Laurianne. «C'est bien celle qui a ce superbe tatouage de parchemin avec des vers de Shakespeare qui lui parcourir tout le corps?»

Adrien approuva d'un signe de tête et la conversation dériva sur le sujet des tatouages.

Adrien fut bluffé de découvrir que Chloé avait une abeille tatouée sur l'omoplate. Mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et il manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Christelle, la petite-fille du Président de l'Académie française retira complètement son haut et dévoila sa poitrine devant tout le monde pour leur faire admirer le dauphin tribal qui y était tatoué.

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se recouvrit pas ensuite.

Adrien n'avait bien sûr pas manqué de remarquer que toutes les filles étaient en tenue légère. Certaines étaient en baby doll ou en charmeuse, voir en déshabillé de satin. Christelle, apparemment très à l'aise avec son corps, ne portait en fait qu'une culotte et un débardeur avant de retirer celui-ci.

La conversation s'étira, la partie de poker débuta. Les coussins et les couvertures faisaient leur apparition et Adrien ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre lorsque trois filles revinrent du jacuzzi enveloppées de serviette et remirent (partiellement) leur pyjama tout près de lui.

Soit ces filles n'avaient aucune pudeur, soit elles avaient complètement oublié sa présence.

«Tu n'as pas froid?» demanda-t-il à Suzie qui venait de s'installer en ensemble dessous et brassière Victoria's secret et les cheveux toujours humides à côté de lui pour observer la partie de poker à laquelle Adrien participait.

«Non, je suis très bien.» le remercia-t-elle de son inquiétude en souriant. «Mais on dirait que toi, tu es un peu sensible à la température. Tu es couvert des pieds à la tête!»

En effet, Adrien était le seul avec un pantalon de pyjama complet et un t-shirt. Et il semblait avoir un peu chaud il était tout rouge.

«Tu peux te mettre à ton aise et enlever ton t-shirt si tu veux.» lui offrit Claudia qui dégustait une tartelette au citron contre le buffet. «Personne ici ne te sautera dessus. On respecte ce que tu es et on l'accepte. Aucune d'entre nous ne jouera la fan hystérique. On n'essaiera pas de te forcer à faire quoique ce soit dont tu n'as pas envie.» le rassura-t-elle.

«Oui, on est exactement comme toi!» pouffa Marjorie assise face à lui et près de Laurianne. «On aime bien se taper une grosse queue de temps en temps et on a rien contre les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe!»

Laurianne éclata à son tour de rire et s'exclama : «Viens par ici ma guine, que je te french!» Et sur ce, elle empoigna l'épaule de son amie qui tenait toujours ses cartes en main.

Le baiser fut à la fois sensuel mais resta sous contrôle. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'Adrien assistait à un tel spectacle. Deux personnes qui s'embrassaient devant lui, oui. Deux filles, non. Deux filles en déshabillé lors d'un party où il y avait onze filles et un garçon, non.

Tout à coup, Adrien se dit qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisie dans cette invitation. Qu'une ou deux de ces filles soient suffisamment ouverte avec son corps pour s'exhiber devant un garçon, passe encore, mais qu'elles semblent toutes l'être?

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par ''se taper une grosse queue de temps en temps'' Marjorie?» voulu-t-il clarifier en fronçant les sourcils.

Et pourquoi Diable, sous-entendait-elle qu'il le faisait aussi?

«Ben ouais quoi tu vois. C'est pas parce qu'on est des filles qu'on aime pas faire de fellations à nos mecs. C'est pas réservé aux gays comme toi!» répondit sa vis-à-vis à la crinière folle.

«On sait que tu as vécu plutôt isolé, Adrien mais faut pas croire tout ce qu'il y a dans les livres.» expliqua Laurianne en se renversant sur les cuisses de sa voisine. «Quand une fille fait une fellation à un mec, c'est pas forcément désagréable pour elle.»

«C'est même très agréable de prendre le contrôle pour une fois!» fit Chloé assise près d'Adrien. Ce qui lui value les moqueries de toutes les autres. «Comme si ça t'arrivait de perdre le contrôle d'une situation!» se moquèrent-elles.

«Vous croyez que je suis gay?» réalisa-t-il tout à coup stupéfait ne réalisant même pas à quel point une telle bombe pouvait le mettre en danger pour le reste de ses jours dans la situation présente.

«C'est Chloé qui nous a tout dit Adrien. Tu n'as pas à te cacher en notre présence. Ce qui se raconte ici, reste entre nous.» le rassura Claudia. «Tu n'es pas gay?» fit-elle sur un ton qui encouragea à la confidence.

«Bien sûr qu'il est gay!» assura Chloé «Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il si souvent refusé de m'embrasser?»

«Laisse-le répondre Chloé.» fit doucement Suzie.

«Ben, j'en sais rien en fait.» fit Adrien «Je n'ai jamais… connu… de partenaire sexuel.» fit-il prudemment, cherchant la sortie de cette marmite bouillante.

Les filles éclatèrent légèrement de rire et Claudia s'exclama : «Crois-moi Adrien, depuis tout à l'heure qu'on se balade à poil devant toi, si tu étais hétéro, on le saurait!»

«S'aurait été vraiment évident!» pouffa Aimée.

Adrien s'abstint de répondre que son père dessinait des sous-vêtements masculins cachant véritablement bien les érections dont celle qui ne cessait de débuter entre ses jambes depuis qu'il avait aperçu Aimée revenir dans la salle en baby doll de satin blanc.

De toute façon, Laurianne changea alors de sujet : «On fait autre chose ? J'en ai assez de ce jeu!»

«Hé, les filles, et si on se mattait un porno gay?» proposa Christelle assise dans l'autre cercle de carte qui jouait à un autre jeu jusqu'à ce que Claudia s'adresse à Adrien.

Des approbations s'élevèrent de partout. Sauf dans la tête d'Adrien où s'était plutôt une alarme qui criait à plein poumons.

«Tu as des porno gay, toi?» demanda Tamara à Claudia avec étonnement.

«J'ai les chaînes payantes, banane!» se moqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Hé! Les filles, il nous faut trop du pop-corn pendant qu'on regarde ça!» statua Laurianne.

«Tu parles.» se moqua Marjorie «Tu seras la première avec la main dans la culotte! Trop dégouttant!»

«Quelle culotte?» demanda sérieusement celle qui était toujours en travers de ses genoux.

Elles pouffèrent toutes de rire et Adrien se disait de plus en plus qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Regarder une bande de fille se masturber n'était pas si mal dans un sens. Il en gagnerait l'admiration éternelle de Nino ou de n'importe quel autre garçon avec cette histoire.

C'était le fait d'avoir une solide érection dans une pièce où serait projeté sur grand écran l'image de deux hommes se faisant jouir mutuellement et avec le son en plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à réconcilier avec son ego.

Parce que malgré ce qu'Adrien avait dit, il était certain à cent pourcent d'être hétéro. Certain type de fille le dégouttait plus que d'autre. Les riches bitches avec qui il avait grandi et qui dispersaient leur fiel autour d'elles comme Chloé en était un bon exemple.

«Des glaces alors?» fit Aimée indifférente à son conflit intérieur comme toutes les autres.

«Pareil, ça va fondre trop vite.» répondit Claudia «De la crème fouettée, du glaçage à gâteaux ou de la pâte à biscuit?» proposa-t-elle.

«On veut pas s'enduire et se licher, mutuellement, Claudia! Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des bâtonnets de saucisses épicées.» déclara Suzie.

Et alors que les filles approuvaient et se relevaient pour aller s'installer devant l'écran, Adrien tenta de paraître normal en cherchant à s'écarter du groupe.

Une salle de filles nues qui se caressaient devant un porno en mordant sauvagement dans des bâtons de viande et sans aucune pudeur pour sa présence parce qu'elles pensaient qu'il était gay et qu'il apprécierait aussi le divertissement? Adrien voulait prendre la première sortie d'urgence et courir se cacher sous le matelas de sa chambre.

«Je vais aller en chercher en cuisine.» proposa Aimée.

«Te fatigue pas!» la retint Chloé. «On a la bizut pour ça!» Elle envoya rapidement un message sur son téléphone et une minute plus tard, alors qu'Adrien songeait à enfoncer ses oreilles sous le niveau de l'eau du jacuzzi, une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien entra dans la pièce poussant un chariot couvert de la commande des filles en plusieurs variétés.

Adrien, fort de son succès de s'être fait oublier le long d'un mur, sortie juste derrière Marinette avant que la porte ne se referme.

S'accordant un instant pour soupirer de soulagement, il découvrit son environnement. Il était dans un couloir de service blanc et aseptisé et Marinette dans un drôle de costume de soubrette noir et un peu court avec bonnet et tablier blanc s'éloignait de lui en direction d'une cuisine d'appoint.

«Marinette?» appela-t-il en arrivant à son tour dans la pièce.

«Salut Adrien. Ça va?» fit timidement la jeune fille en gardant les yeux détournés des siens. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir mais juste gênée.

Adrien essayait depuis deux ans de se rapprocher de Marinette qu'il considérait à tout le moins comme une amie, si ce n'était une amie proche. Elle était, après tout, la meilleure amie de la petite amie de son meilleur ami.

Marinette, pour sa part, semblait tolérer son amitié malgré un dégoût manifeste pour son apparence. Adrien aurait bien voulu flirter avec elle et chercher à passer plus de temps en sa compagnie pour qu'elle passe finalement par-dessus sa répulsion mais, comme elle ne tenait pas en place deux minutes face à lui, c'était plutôt difficile.

Pourtant, elle était l'une des filles qu'Adrien trouvaient bien mignonne. Encore juste là avec cet uniforme qu'elle portait avec classe même si la jupe était remontée lorsqu'elle avait pris place sur le tabouret et avait révéler un peu de peau entre l'ourlet et le haut de ses bas noirs.

«Tu t'amuses bien?» demanda-t-elle amicalement.

«Pas vraiment, en fait.» lui avoua-t-il. «Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire ici?»

«Tu garderas mon secret si je t'en parles?» demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix en avalant visiblement un gros sanglot.

Adrien attrapa un autre tabouret et l'installa près de la jeune fille délicate.

«Même pour Alya. Elle a oublié cette histoire et c'est mieux comme ça.» ajouta l'amie d'Adrien.

Il la fit pivoter sur son siège pour que ses cuisses serrées se retrouvent entre les siennes. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue ronde et fit descendre le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son poignet.

«Juré. Je garde très bien les secrets.» lui assura-t-il.

«J'ai vraiment fait une grosse boulette. Il y a quelques mois, on revenait de gym et on retournait à l'école et je suis tombée. Mes pieds s'accrochent sans aide dans les espaces vides. Je suis si maladroite que je n'ai même pas besoin d'un pavé brisé pour provoquer des catastrophes! En tombant, ma main s'est prise dans le collier de diamant de Chloé et comme on était près de l'eau, il est tombé dans la Seine.»

Adrien attrapa les mains de Marinette qui torturaient son stylet à dessin et les serra entre les siennes.

Marinette poursuivie, semblant ne plus pouvoir contenir la peine qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. «Chloé a dit qu'il valait des milliers d'Euro et elle a envoyé une mise en demeure à mes parents. Quand je suis allée la voir pour la supplier de me laisser le temps de payer moi-même le collier plutôt que d'exiger la somme à mes parents, elle a accepté. Je la rembourse petit à petit en vendant mes créations sur internet et lorsqu'une des filles organise une soirée, elles diminuent ma dette avec mes gages.»

Adrien pris délicatement Marinette qui tremblait entre ses bras. Elle avait peur et tout ça était difficile pour elle.

Il caressa son dos en répondant : «Tu sais, de mon point de vu, tout cela était un accident. Tu ne peux pas en être tenue responsable. Et à ta place, je vérifierais vraiment le code vestimentaire de l'école pour m'assurer que Chloé avait le droit de porter une tel bijou en premier lieu.»

«Mais c'était hors de l'enceinte du lycée!» protesta Marinette.

«Vous marchiez dans la rue avec M. D'Argencourt et durant les heures de classes? Alors ça compte comme une présence scolaire. Je suis même pratiquement certain que l'école a des assurances qui couvrent de telles pertes. Le collier de Chloé était certainement assuré de toute façon. Tes parents, ils en disent quoi de cette histoire de travailler pour la rembourser?»

«Je leur ai dit qu'elle avait simplement oublié cette histoire parce que même si le collier valait cher, elle n'y tenait pas tellement. Ils pensent que je travaille pour avoir des économies.»

«Je vais t'aider, d'accord? On va faire des recherches ensemble et sans rien révéler. Même si je dois faire boire Chloé pour lui soutirer des informations!» termina-t-il pour la faire rigoler.

Et il lui tira effectivement un petit rire.

Elle se recula ensuite en se reprenant et toujours sans rencontrer son regard mais avec plus de lumière dans la voix, elle demanda : «Tu n'avais pas envie de rester avec tes amies?»

«Euh, non vraiment pas! Je ne sais fichtrement pas ce que je suis venu faire ici! Mais maintenant je suis coincé, mon chauffeur est malade. J'ai promis de passer la nuit ici. Elles ne sont pas vraiment mes amies en fait. Plutôt des connaissances. Un peu comme Chloé. Je les connais depuis que je suis bébé. La seule différence c'est que je les ai rencontrées moins souvent et que ça fait un moment que je ne les avais plus croisées. Si Chloé est comme une sœur pour moi, elles sont plus comme des cousines.»

«Et tu ne veux pas en profiter pour renouer avec elles?» suggéra toujours Marinette qui semblait vouloir se rapprocher inconsciemment de lui.

«La soirée n'était pas si mal au départ mais on a atteint de fond et il n'est pas question que je remette les pieds là-bas! Elles, hum, euh, écoute un porno gay…» lui révéla-t-il.

«Euh, tu m'excuseras mais je vais avoir besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre en quoi c'est un problème?» fit la jeune fille en bougeant la tête adorablement.

« Mari, j'ai beau être à l'aise avec ma masculinité et réussir avec beaucoup d'effort à contenir mes désirs envers les filles qui m'entourent au quotidien par respect pour elles mais regarder deux gars se faire des trucs dans une pièce remplie de filles en chaleur, c'est vraiment trop pour moi! » s'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'exclama avec une énorme surprise : « Tu n'es pas gay? » tout en le regardant franchement.

À ce moment-là, un cri de jouissance résonna par la porte donnant sur la salle mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêta attention. Marinette surprise par ce qu'elle découvrait et Adrien parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle le regardait vraiment et lui laissait voir complètement la profondeur, la couleur et la brillance de son regard.

Le premier, il rompit le charme en demandant très gentiment mais avec un rictus : « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que j'étais gay? »

« Euh, ton respect envers les filles justement et… Chloé. Elle a répandu la rumeur parmi les filles de la classe avant même que tu n'arrives parmi nous. »

« Elle croit que je suis gay parce que je ne veux pas être avec elle! » soupira le garçon. Elle l'a avoué tout à l'heure. Je ne savais même pas que les gens pensaient que j'étais gay avant qu'elles se changent devant moi là-dedans, comme si ça ne pouvait rien me faire! »

« Si tous les types qui n'ont aucune envie d'être avec Chloé étaient gay alors je serais inquiète pour la courbe démographique de la ville. » plaisanta la jeune fille.

Adrien était fasciné. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu Marinette aussi détendue, confiante et même amusante. « Chloé est si imbue d'elle-même qu'elle croit que tout le monde l'aime et n'envisage même pas que ça ne soit pas le cas! » lui répondit-il.

« Alors, euh, en fait, tu aimes les filles? » fit Marinette un peu plus gênée mais très ouverte à ajuster ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

« Ben pas toutes non plus! Je ne suis pas un gigolo. Il y en a certaines qui me plaisent plus que d'autres. » avoua-t-il avec embarra.

« Alors, pourquoi toi, tu n'es jamais allé vers aucune des filles de la classe? Il n'y en a aucune que tu trouves de ton goût? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ben, j'ai tout de même beaucoup de respect pour elles, je ne peux pas arriver comme ça et leur sortir une réplique charmeuse ou flirter. »

« Et tu, euh, tu as beaucoup de respect pour moi? » fit Marinette en serrant sa lèvre avec ses dents.

« Oh oui! Tu as toute mon admiration, tu es une perle! » la complimenta-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. « Je crois même que tu es la personne pour qui j'ai le plus de respect. Même plus que pour mon père. Personne d'autre que je connaisse n'aurais pu faire ou accomplir tout ce que je t'ai vu faire de loin. Tu sais, même si tu ne me regardes jamais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te vois pas. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu serais capable de me respecter un peu moins. » fit-elle la voix hachée.

« Pourquoi je voudrais faire une chose pareille? Tu as toutes les qualités Marinette. Tu es la meilleure! »

« Pour, ben, parce que j- j-. hum. Vois-tu, ce que j- j-. Depuis longtemps, je pense q-q-q-. » bafouilla Marinette avant de se décourager « Oh! Je n'arriverai jamais à le dire! Mais, sauf que, bon, ben, si tu n'es pas gay, je peux te le montrer! »

« Hein? » fit Adrien en se grattant la tête dans l'incompréhension totale.

Marinette plaça ses paumes sur sa poitrine et les glissa lentement vers son cou en se rapprochant lentement de ses lèvres lui laissant tout le loisir de la repousser ou de reculer s'il n'en avait pas envie.

Délicatement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et les bougea doucement. Adrien se sentit fondre et répondit au baiser. Sa main trouva naturellement la taille de la jeune fille.

Ce n'était qu'un baiser très chaste mais si intense qu'Adrien et elle étaient légèrement essoufflés en se séparant.

Il la serra contre lui. Il n'avait toujours reçue aucune déclaration d'amour mais au moins quelqu'un était attiré par lui. Et pas n'importe qui! La fabuleuse Marinette, celle qu'il avait toujours cru dégoûter tout en étant très déçu par cette idée!

« Tu étais intimidée parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi? C'est bien ce que je dois comprendre? » lui demanda-t-il.

Marinette, encore timide gardait le nez dans son cou mais approuva. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû croire les rumeurs lancées par Chloé. On aurait dû s'embrasser beaucoup plus tôt. » constata-t-il.

« En fait, un jour, elle a découvert mon béguin pour toi et s'est moqué de moi en m'assurant que tu étais gay sans contredit. »

« Tu veux une preuve? Moi aussi j'apprécierais bien une véritable confirmation et pouvoir relever la tête avec assurance lorsqu'on aborde le sujet avec moi. » s'enhardit-il spontanément.

« Embrasse-moi encore, s'il-te-plaît. Je suis toute à ta disposition. » lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant encore.

Adrien installa plus confortablement Marinette sur ses cuisses et la reprocha de lui. Marinette prit ses lèvres comme elle en avait toujours eu envie.

Rapidement, Adrien fit dégager le bonnet de sa tête et libéra ses mèches des élastiques pour y promener ses mains pour faire bonne mesure.

Elle glissa ses mains sous son chandail et parcouru son dos à loisir lui tirant de délicieux frissons. Les paumes d'Adrien s'égarèrent sur les cuisses de la délicieuse jeune fille qui lui faisait définitivement un effet physique.

« Adrien, hum, est-ce que c'est possible que tu ait envie de… plus? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Dans la position dans laquelle elle était, Marinette avait un très bon contact avec une protubérance révélatrice dans le mince vêtement d'Adrien. Le sous-vêtement de marque Gabriel était peut-être très performant mais il avait ses limites.

«Ben, tu vois » s'excusa-t-il presque. « Les filles m'ont chauffés toute la soirée et c'est la première fois que je tiens une fille entre mes bras et tu es décidément vraiment mignonne en noir et… j'aimerais vraiment oui, j'ai envie de toi. …Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais cet effet. Mais si tu préfères attendre…»

«Pourquoi je voudrais attendre plus longtemps? J'ai envie de toi moi aussi. Je me trouvais même plutôt perverse et bizarre et complètement folle d'attendre après un mec qui ne voudrait jamais ce genre de chose avec moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.» avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Un millier de réplique traversa la tête d'Adrien mais aucune ne lui semblait bonne, il opta plutôt pour se débarrasser de son t-shirt et chercher la fermeture de la robe de Marinette en recommençant à l'embrasser.

Ils voulaient tous les deux la même chose! Elle voulait coucher avec lui et lui voulait, oh combien, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

Décidant que cette fermeture était finalement trop difficile à trouver, il tâtonna sous la jupe pour rejoindre la culotte après avoir lancer le tablier blanc par-dessus son épaule.

«Marinette, est-ce que tu es sous contraception?» s'inquiéta-t-il en parcourant la bordure du sous-vêtement, se rapprochant de plus en plus du centre de sa féminité. Il préférait penser à ce détail avant de perdre la tête.

«Non, c'est… non, je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami, je n'ai, non, jamais, tu vois, alors…» bafouilla-t-elle presque coupable. «Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne période mais je n'ai jamais vraiment porté attention. Je suis désolée.»

«Ne le sois pas.» la rassura-t-il en se reculant à peine. «C'est juste que je suis en pyjama. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à prendre de condom en enfilant ce pantalon. Je vais devoir aller dans la salle de cinéma pour aller en chercher dans ma valise. J'espère juste que je serai assez discret pour ne pas me faire prendre.»

«Non!» décida Marinette en se relevant. «C'est moi qui y vais!» Pas question que son Adrien tout à elle retourne entre les griffes de ces filles, qu'elles le croient gay ou non!

Dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre, le porno roulait toujours. Le rai de lumière du corridor aida Marinette à rapidement trouver le sac d'Adrien rangé le long du mur.

«Tu fais quoi avec le sac d'Adrien, Marinette?» lui demanda Chloé. Elle avait les joues plutôt rouges mais semblait plus fatiguée que saoul.

Jaugeant la pièce du regard, Marinette aperçu une bouteille d'alcool sur la table tout près, deux filles qui s'embrassaient passionnément au fond et le reste d'entre elles étouffaient des rires en faisant cercle autour de l'une d'elle qui semblait dormir malgré ses jambes largement écartées et son sexe complètement à découvert.

L'une d'entre elles étaient en train d'enduire une banane de gel. Marinette se douta qu'au moins l'une de ces héritières n'arriverait pas dans la couche nuptiale avec son sacro-saint hymen intacte. Elles étaient toutes si friande de sexe mais redoutaient par-dessus tout la honte de tomber enceinte et aussi que leurs parents découvrent qu'elles n'étaient plus vierge alors, elles s'étaient juré d'éviter la pénétration. Marinette les avaient entendus un soir.

«Adrien est parti tout à l'heure» chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas attirer l'attention. «Son garde du corps est revenu chercher ses bagages, je vais les lui descendre.» mentit-elle. «Est-ce que tu penses que tu auras encore besoin de moi, ce soir?»

«Non» soupira Chloé finalement plus somnolente que Marinette le pensait.

De retour à la cuisinette, elle referma la porte derrière elle et mis la sécurité pour plus de tranquillité. Adrien salua son retour victorieux d'une multitude de baiser sur sa nuque. La coinçant contre la porte.

«Ça, c'est ma championne!» la complimenta-t-il. Lui retirant de nouveau le tablier et cherchant avec beaucoup moins de subtilité et beaucoup plus d'empressement la fermeture de sa robe qu'il trouva finalement sur le côté. Il aurait dû s'en douter sur une robe aussi ajustée!

Sitôt le dos de sa douce accessible, il défit également le soutien-gorge et caressa doucement la peau pour en effacer les marques rouges que le soutien trop serré avait laissées. Elle-même soupira de soulagement de pouvoir sortir de cette robe qu'elle balança au-dessus de sa tête.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna face à lui, Adrien cru devenir fou en la voyant devant lui avec uniquement sa culotte et ses bas noirs sous cette lumière cru et sans pitié qui, par contraste, révélait chacune des rougeurs sur son corps tant celles qu'il avait lui-même laissées sur sa peau pâle que la rougeur sur sa poitrine dû à la timidité qu'elle éprouvait encore face à lui.

Il attrapa son sac sans douceur et il pêcha rapidement un condom avant de le balancer sur le comptoir en stainless pour mieux soulever Marinette et l'y asseoir également.

Rapidement, il profita de la hauteur du meuble pour se coucher sur elle et atteindre les pointes dressées de ses mamelons. Ils étaient absolument appétissants!

«Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu avais apporté des condoms?» s'enquit-elle.

«Ben déjà, je ne savais pas du tout que c'était une soirée entre filles et ensuite, c'est à cause de Nino. Depuis qu'il est en couple, il essaie de vivre une folle vie de célibataire par procuration à travers moi. Il me souhaitait de rencontrer une fille avec qui avoir une aventure à ce ''party''!»

Un peu mal à l'aise parce que c'était plutôt le cas, Marinette plaisanta : «Tu devrais peut-être le taquiner et lui dire que tu as passé la soirée seul avec onze filles.»

«Hum, j'ai plutôt envie de lui dire que j'ai finit avec la douzième.» Adrien délaissa sa très curieuse et satisfaisante découverte de ses seins pour descendre une ligne de baiser sur son ventre en se dirigeant toujours plus bas.

Il avait bien l'intention de convaincre Marinette d'être sa petite amie et qu'elle meilleure opportunité qu'en lui faisant toucher le paradis et en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait être un amant généreux?

Il fit disparaître le sous-vêtement noir et caressa très doucement ce petit sexe déjà humide. Délicatement, il en écarta quelques replis, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi réel. C'était très loin des crayonnages en noir et blanc qu'il avait étudiés. Et franchement, tout à coup, tout ce jargon et ce vocabulaire ne lui servait plus à rien.

Seuls comptaient les soupirs que Marinette avait pour certains gestes et la moiteur qui sortait régulièrement du plus creux de son intimité.

Ce fut rapidement son tour de se déshabiller. Il se demandait quoi faire ensuite, il avait peur de la blesser.

Il promena encore ses lèvres dans son cou et sur ses seins.

Elle avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer mais se repris suffisamment pour débattre du fait de rester coucher à cette endroit. « Pas que la propreté de cette cuisine m'importe vraiment mais si je perds ce travail, ce sera encore plus difficile pour moi de rembourser Chloé. »

« Pas question que je laisse la fille que j'aime soit l'esclave de Chloé! » répondit-il catégorique.

« La fille que tu aimes? » questionna-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur sa joue pour l'arrêter.

« Oui, je t'aime Marinette. » lui assura-t-il.

« Comme ça, tout d'un coup? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Adrien contempla la situation « J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un a appuyé sur un bouton et allumer quelque chose en moi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien avant. Quelque chose d'aussi fort ne sort pas de nulle part. Tu as toujours été une bonne amie pour moi et tu as toute ma confiance. Et je pense qu'en amour c'est important. Tu vois, la confiance, la communication, aimer être avec l'autre, c'est déjà pas mal pour débuter une relation. …Sans parler du désir… »

Le regard franc et un peu canaille d'Adrien parcouru le visage de Marinette et elle se sentie brûler de partout. « Fais-moi l'amour, Amour! » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Hummm, fabulous last words! » souligna-t-il avant de plonger vers ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore et il décida de tenter quelque chose. Il enfila le condom avec beaucoup moins de subtilité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et pour faire bonne figure, recommença à l'embrasser. Cette fois, il poursuivait encore lorsqu'il introduisit la tête de son membre entre ses lèvres et la laissa ensuite s'habituer à la sensation. Lui-même eu besoin d'un moment pour savourer l'effet que cela lui faisait.

C'est Marinette qui donna le petit coup de rein suivant qui envoya son sexe butter contre une résistance. Voulant lui donner encore plus de plaisir et s'assurer qu'elle était vraiment prête, il trouva le petit bouton qu'il avait découvert plus tôt entre ses cuisses et le stimula avec des cercles réguliers tout en appuyant plus fermement avec ses hanches lorsque Marinette se mis à haleter vraiment plus fort.

Il sentit un liquide chaud le recouvrir comme c'était le cas un peu plus tôt mais Marinette avait pincé un peu plus les lèvres. Elle bougea un peu plus les hanches dans tous les sens pour ajuster leur position et Adrien se força à rester immobile malgré le plaisir qu'il découvrait grâce à ce frottement pour la laisser se mettre à l'aise.

Il l'aida en soulevant les hanches de Marinette selon ce qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de faire et très lentement, il recula juste un peu. Avec lenteur, il revint vers le fond et toucha cette fois, une autre résistance, mais cette fois, comparé à la première, il était entièrement en elle.

Il répéta le mouvement puisqu'il semblait qu'elle s'était détendue, son visage ne grimaçait plus et semblait simplement rouge d'embarra.

Il lui décrocha un sourire tendre pour l'encourager voulant lui transmettre tout son amour à travers son regard.

Elle lui répondit de la même façon, tendant le bras pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il prit le temps de caresser sa poitrine et de l'embrasser avant de bouger encore. Il la sentait plus à son aise et avait envie d'essayer de bouger plus vite.

Mais rapidement, Marinette l'interrompit. «Attends, laisse-moi me retourner.» proposa-t-elle.

«Tu es certaine?» lui demanda-t-il

«Hey, première fois ou non, ça serait bête de ne pas profiter de ce comptoir pour baiser mieux!» s'amusa-t-elle.

Ils s'amusèrent à essayer des tas de choses, variant les angles et les positions avec plus ou moins de succès. Pouffant de rire face à l'absurdité de certaines et s'interrompant sans gêne lorsque l'un d'eux sentait un inconfort. Toute à leur inexpérience, ils faisaient n'importe quoi mais n'y accordait pas d'importance. Une promesse tacite était passée entre eux. Ils n'y auraient pas qu'une seule fois. Il y aurait d'autre fois pour faire l'amour avec plus de sérieux, s'amuser leur convenait.

Adrien avait joui une première fois et beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût mais comme il avait à peine ramolli, il n'avait fait que retirer le condom souillé, en enfiler un autre et ne plus penser qu'à sa belle compagne.

Ils étaient rapidement passés par-dessus le malaise que cette première éjaculation avait créer entre eux et après avoir bien rigoler en s'explorant mutuellement avec simplicité, Marinette s'installa, genoux écartés sur chacun des bancs, les bras appuyés sur le comptoir.

Et Adrien trouva cette nouvelle position merveilleuse. Il était dans la zone idéale pour lui. Et pour elle aussi, s'il se fiait à ses plaintes de plaisir qu'elle ne contenait plus.

Les mains sur les hanches affolantes de Marinette, il dû admettre qu'il se fichait complètement du ridicule de la position, de la folie de la soirée ou de toute cette mésentente sur son orientation sexuelle. Toute la France pouvait le traiter de tapette s'ils en avaient envie, à cet instant précis, il besognait Marinette avec un plaisir tel qu'il en claquait des dents et la seule chose qu'il pensait était : «Faites que ça ne finisse jamais. Jamais, jamais, jamais, c'est juste trop bon!»

Marinette contrôla à peine la force de son cri lorsqu'elle joui finalement et plutôt fort. Rapidement, Adrien sentit quelque chose exploser dans le creux de son ventre et une pression parcouru son membre en se vidant pour une deuxième et vraiment très satisfaisante fois.

Il se sentit ensuite plutôt somnolent mais Marinette semblait au contraire plus réveillée, plus énergique.

Adrien aurait bien fait un somme lové contre elle mais il n'y avait que ce plancher froid ou ce comptoir comme surface plane dans cette pièce.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement après avoir effacé toute trace de leurs folies et elle le guida par les couloirs de service jusqu'à une cuisine en demi-sous-sol plongée dans la pénombre.

Avec les oreillers et les draps qu'ils avaient ramassés au passage dans un débarra, ils se firent un lit sur un petit divan deux places.

Marinette au chaud entre ses bras semblait se détendre et laisser aller les tensions. Il s'amusa à jouer dans ses cheveux pour trouver le sommeil mais demanda d'abord : « Marinette, je t'aime vraiment, tu sais et je suis vraiment très bien avec toi. Tu voudrais de moi comme petit ami? »

« Oh oui, absolument Adrien. Je t'aime déjà beaucoup, beaucoup. Mais demander comme ça, c'est encore plus touchant de ta part! »

* * *

Ils furent réveillés quatre trop petites heures plus tard par la cuisinière qui venait préparer le petit-déjeuner des employés.

Tous deux grignotaient doucement leurs tartines en discutant avec la dame.

« Vous ne vouliez pas dormir dans la même salle que vos amies, finalement? » discuta la vieille dame très maternelle.

« Et bien, je me suis rendu compte qu'à l'exception du revenu de nos parents, nous n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. » lui répondit-il.

Il jeta un regard à Marinette. La joue sur son épaule, une main accrochée à son bras, elle s'était rendormie contre lui, son morceau de pain oublié dans l'autre main. Totalement adorable. Et dire qu'elle avait accepté d'être avec lui! Adrien était aux anges! Et se promis de s'accrocher à elle pour le reste de ses jours.

Ils profitèrent d'un ralentissement dans la cuisine entre huit et neuf heure pour que Marinette apprenne à Adrien à faire des biscuits mais le jeune homme ne retint pas la moitié des explications, perdu qu'il était dans la fascination des gestes et des paroles de Marinette.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu si à son aise et dans son élément que dans une cuisine. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi belle que dans ses vêtements froissés, et ses cheveux dépeignés alors qu'elle manquait de sommeil.

À neuf heures exactement, Adrien attendait son garde du corps sur le trottoir devant le manoir tel que convenu. Il serrait contre lui Marinette qui avait accepté qu'il la raccompagne. Mais en attendant, ils ne se privaient pas de s'embrasser contre le mur de pierre de la résidence. Pourquoi attendre sagement quand ils pouvaient en profiter?

C'est à ce moment, qu'émergea des portes principales une horde de filles très zombies et rendues partiellement aveugles par le soleil du matin et leur verres fumés. L'impression de mort-vivant était encore renforcée par les grognements qu'elles poussaient à chaque pas.

« Adrien? » fit l'une d'entre elle en les trouvant enlacés. Elle semblait tout juste se souvenir qu'il avait été présent durant une partie de la soirée.

« Marinette? » lui fit écho Chloé.

« Oui? On peut vous aidé les filles? » leur répondit innocemment Adrien.

« Toi et elle- mais… » bafouilla Chloé en les pointant du doigt.

« Je pensais que tu étais gay? » paniqua Claudia.

« Je n'ai jamais rien prétendu de la sorte. » fit-il encore doucement en haussant les épaules, un bras toujours enlacé autour de Marinette.

Près de l'entrée, des paparazzis qui avaient eu vent de la soirée profitèrent des grilles ouvertes pour laisser entrer les chauffeurs pour se glisser dans la cour et capturer des photos de la scène.

«Mais, tu n'as rien dit lorsqu'on s'est déshabillé devant toi!?» se scandalisa Suzie.

«Revenez-en les filles! Je suis mannequin. Vous n'êtes pas les premières que je vois à poil et… bien vous comprenez, elles étaient mannequin aussi. Enfin, pas, pas que vous ne soyez pas magnifiques.» bafouilla-t-il avant de rapidement conclure. «Je sais me tenir, voilà!»

Et il reprit les lèvres de Marinette comme il en avait envie depuis un moment pour ne plus porter attention qu'à elle.


End file.
